


beautiful, warm, mysterious

by salmonriot



Category: EXO (Band), VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Developing Friendships, Fluff, Gen, everyone is weak for hakyeon, fanboy jongin, thank you rubii lee!, this is really self indulgent so sorry bout that, vietnamese translation available :-0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 03:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13285596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salmonriot/pseuds/salmonriot
Summary: In my next life,Jongin thinks,I want to be born as a human who can speak properly.now available invietnamese!





	beautiful, warm, mysterious

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by vixx's gorgeous [stage](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SXpcJ44WHGQ) at the mbc gayo daejejeon and also jongin's [reaction](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZMfGze21ywI) to it (a big mood) seriously hakyeon was so beautiful i would quite literally die for him
> 
> first time writing vixx, also first time writing anything in 3 years
> 
> this is purely self indulgent i'm sorry

Jongin is, how do you put it, obsessed. Just a little bit. 

He’s pretty sure all his fansites have immortalised videos and pictures of him looking like an absolute idiot at the MBC Gayo Daejejeon on social media by now, but he can’t find it within himself to care.

That performance was  _spectacular_ , and he could never, would never forget the way Cha Hakyeon had moved. 

 _God_ , the man had practically _flown_ across the stage with such breakneck passion Jongin suddenly found himself breathless at the edge of his seat. But then the beat changed and in a blink of an eye sharp accents and hard angles became a fluid grace of movement so heartrendingly pure, melancholic, delicate.

He’s never seen anyone dance quite like Cha Hakyeon does.

Jongin is friends with some of the most amazing dancers in the idol industry and is constantly in awe of their talent, but this time he feels like he’s been bewitched.

He marvels at how Hakyeon dances with such ardour, so strong yet sylphine - a streak of brilliant red on stage. He doesn’t dare to imagine the amount of gruelling effort he’d probably put in to achieve such an insane, perfected duality.

In the back of his mind he faintly recalls a drunk-off-his-ass Wonshik whining, “Why is Hakyeon-hyung so freaking good at dancing, it’s super unfair, he’s always the center during dance breaks but I can’t even complain because it’s like he was born to perform or something-”

The sharp crack of fans snapping open signify the end of VIXX’s performance, and also sends a thrill of _something_ up his spine. He doesn’t even realise his mouth is hanging open in the most unattractive way possible.

Minseok leans into Jongin deviously.

“Someone had his eyes on Hakyeonnie the whole time, huh?”

Jongin’s face goes up in flames. “W-what are you talking about! I was watching Wonshik-hyung...” he trails off lamely.

“Hakyeonnie does have that effect on people, it’s okay.” Minseok pats Jongin on the back kindly, completely ignoring his spluttered protests.

“Why don’t you go say hi during the finale?” Chanyeol chirps.

Jongin doesn’t say anything.

“Oh my god, he’s actually considering it.”

 

“Hello, I’m EXO’s Kai,” Jongin mumbles, oblivious to a group of tittering rookie idols who pass through a door he’s plastered himself against. “Hello, I’m EXO’s Kai.”

In the end he’d chickened out during the finale stage, intimidated by the VIXX members (even Wonshik) who’d flanked their leader like large, protective Rottweilers.

Minseok had been sympathetic, offering to introduce them (Jongin said no) and told him that he probably had a better chance of catching Hakyeon alone after the concert.

He easily spots the aforementioned man. Hakyeon is at the communal area outside the waiting rooms, his willowy figure surrounded by various adoring idols from different groups clamouring for his attention and Jongin idly wonders how he seems to be friends with everybody.

When the crowd finally scatters, he takes advantage of the momentary lull, summons every scrap of courage in his body and-

“Hello, I’m Kai’s EXO!” Jongin wants to _die_ , what the fuck was that.

Cha Hakyeon turns around and his eyes light up with recognition. “Oh! Kai-ssi! I really enjoyed your stage, it was super cool!”

He doesn’t show any sign of having noticed Jongin’s brain fart, thank god.

“Y-yes. ” _In my next life,_ Jongin thinks, _I want to be born as a human who can speak properly._

He braces himself for the usual awkward silence and is prepared to scuttle away into non existence, but is instead rewarded with peals of laughter, bright and bubbly. Somehow, it eases the uncomfortable knot of anxiety that has been twisting and turning inside his belly.

He sort of understands now why people are so drawn to Hakyeon. He’s as radiant as the sun, he freaking glows (what normal human being does that?), he bets people trip over their own feet just to keep that gorgeous smile on his face, and ah.

He forgets that he’s still very much in the middle of a conversation. 

“Kai-ssi?” There’s a tinge of concern in Hakyeon’s voice.

Jongin hurriedly looks up and _oh_ , maybe he shouldn’t have done that. Hakyeon has changed out of his flowy stage costume and into a simple outfit of an oversized white tee shirt and jeans, but he still has his stage makeup on and how does red eyeshadow look so good on a single person, Jongin wants to _sue-_

 _Kim Jongin, stop spacing out in front of good looking people, you damn nerd._ Taking a deep breath, he forges on.

“Your performance was incredible. I think you’re a really, really good dancer!” he says a little bit too loudly.

“Oh, you’re cute,” Hakyeon smiles sunnily at him (his heart kickstarts in his chest). “Thank you very much for your kind words. You don’t have to be so formal, though. Just call me hyung.”

Jongin is floored. He’s kind of only realising now that he’s slightly taller and a lot more built than Hakyeon - how is that possible, when his stage presence had felt so monstrous?

“You’re really different off-stage.” Jongin blurts, and immediately wants to end himself.

“Sorry to disappoint,” Hakyeon says gravely, without skipping a beat.

Jongin is about to turn tail and run for the hills when Hakyeon dissolves into a mess of giggles. “I’m just messing with you. Ah, you’re seriously so cute. Kai-ssi, you should replace Hyukkie as our maknae. He grew too big and isn't cute anymore.”

“Jongin! Um, I mean. My name is Jongin. You can call me Jongin. If, if you want.” He can feel himself turning an interesting shade of puce.

Hakyeon stares at him in surprise, but laughs delightedly. “Okay, Jongin-ah.”

He almost can’t believe it when Hakyeon plucks his phone out of his clammy hand (“You don’t mind, do you?”) and shoots himself a text, chattering about how they should dance together someday before leaving with a cheerful wave, “Bye, Jongin-ah! Tell Minseokie-hyung I said hi!”

Hakyeon disappears down the hallway with the pretty, light-footed gait of a dancer and Jongin stares dazedly after him, feeling like he just weathered a hurricane.

 _Boy,_ he was fucked.

 

Later when he gets back to the waiting room he’s greeted by his members waggling their brows obnoxiously at him. 

“Well? Did our Jonginnie get Hakyeon’s number?” Minseok gives him a shark-like grin. “You know, I could’ve asked him for you if you wanted to.”

Jongin blushes furiously and makes a beeline for the couch, ignoring his members’ ugly cackling.

 

It’s only at night, safely cocooned in his bed when he finally gains the courage to look at his Kakaotalk chats.

 

**royal azalea boy**

It was nice meeting you today, Kai’s EXO!（＾O＾）

I’m just kidding~ (ꈍ ᴗ ꈍ✿)

Let’s hang out soon, Jonginnie~

 

If the members in the living room hear a muffled scream and thump come from Jongin’s room, they don’t say anything about it.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this piece of junk!!!!! if you did, comments & kudos are much appreciated! \o/
> 
> come scream at/with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/maokachu)


End file.
